


Naughty Boys

by Darker_Side, x_Luniana_x



Series: When Naughty Minds Collide [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backdoor Virgin, Chloe cums first, Chloe is ridiculously aroused, Chloe wants to watch, Denied Release, Dominant Lucifer, F/M, Let's be honest-we're all ridiculously aroused, Lucifer gets a virgin ass, Lucifer is always a gentleman, Lucifer is the best Top, Lucifer likes to play, Lucifer making everyone happy, Lucifer's endless stamina, Lucifer's smutty British mouth, M/M, Original Character(s), Porn, Smut, TAKE IT ALL IN, Voyeurism, a favor for a favor, anything with any hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Luniana_x/pseuds/x_Luniana_x
Summary: Chloe has a desire she's kept secret for a while now. When a strapping young man makes his presence known and strikes a deal with the Devil, everyone is happy. Not much plot going on here, but plenty of porn ;)





	Naughty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes! Another collaboration from our naughty minds to yours! We've been working on this for a little bit, and we're pretty happy with how it all turned out. Original Male Character here. Please, read the tags before continuing!  
> Also, un-beta'd, and very lightly (as in a feather light) revised, so, most likely mistakes!  
> Get your vibrators and hands ready!

Lucifer had noticed him for more than four nights; huddled into a far corner of the club, nursing his drink and keeping to himself. A young man, perhaps early twenties, who’s green eyes ogled at him with a nervous curiosity. He didn’t look like one of the many patrons who often came to him; shady ones, asking for an even shadier deal, but something different was up with him. Deciding to wait and see what the man would do, Lucifer sipped at his bourbon, his attention shifting back to his beloved Detective by his side. 

He prided himself in remembering most things from his countless eons of existence, and the way the younger man had been watching them had triggered a memory. More than a year earlier, when word of his loose sexual orientation became part of a case, the Detective had had a brief look of intrigue. It was a look Lucifer would never forget because it was the first time she had actually expressed any sort of carnal fascination towards him. 

With so much having happened between them, with her finally knowing the truth and accepting him, maybe he could give her something she would never ask for. His Detective was brave and strong, and open to exploring his vast knowledge of sexual activities, but she still felt uneasy about asking for what she wanted. Perhaps all she needed was a nudge to show her he was willing to fulfill any fantasy she could dream up. 

All he had to do was talk to the man and he could draw out that little hidden desire of his and most certainly make a pleasant arrangement. Luck seemed to be with him as the shape of the young man suddenly emerged from the shadows of the back corner. He approached the booth that he and Chloe sat in, and a sly smirk tugged at his lips.  _ Showtime. _

The young man nervously licked his lips, head turning as he checked people watching his approach. Arms stretched out and draped over the rim of the white booth, Lucifer kept his eyes on him and when the man eventually locked eyes with him, the Devil’s magic was already working. He knew the lure was irresistible, the curiosity higher than the fear of a negative outcome or the danger he might get himself into. Ironic, thinking that that Devil had no intention to harm anyone who wouldn’t deserve the punishment, or ask for it.

The green-eyed man, dressed in black slacks and a tight fitting white shirt, stood at the edge of the low round table. “Mr. Morningstar?” the younger man asked, clearly beyond nervous as the ice in his glass slightly clinked in his hand. 

The always-kind Detective smiled towards the other man, glancing at Lucifer to see if he recognized him. The Devil eyed him from top to bottom, his mouth opening to let his tongue run along his bottom row of teeth. He didn't even have to ask, he could see it plainly on the man's face: his darkest desire lied somewhere with him. Lucifer turned his head towards Chloe, leaning in close to her ear and whispered so only she could hear. She looked shocked for a second before her cheeks flushed and she looked at the guy standing in front of them. 

He watched with a smirk as she captured her bottom lip with her teeth, chewing on it with her head nodding hesitantly before she turned her head back to Lucifer. He had this dangerous and all-consuming sexual look in his eyes, much like a hungry wild cat, wiggling its tail from anticipation before jumping at its prey. And she loved to watch him catch what he wanted. In this case, it was even better, because it also meant that her own desires would be fulfilled, and the secretly hidden ones from the young man in front of them most certainly as well.

And pretty much like a cat with a mouse, Lucifer couldn’t resist the little foreplay and play with his food. Gracefully getting up from the couch, he stepped around the table and circling slowly around the other man. Sizing him up more closely, he could tell the guy was working out, having a good posture, even though the nervous wreck had trouble holding his head up high.

"Since you knew my name, I take it you also know what I do, yes?" Lucifer asked him, standing directly behind the smaller man, head bent down so he could whisper in his ear. The trembling reaction and the thundering heartbeat were absolutely delicate to take and Lucifer had to hold himself back to not immediately make physical contact. Of course, nobody in the club would object, but he wanted to take his time with this one. All good things needed their time. And delayed gratification was  _ so _ pleasant. Imagining to share that experience with the young man  _ and _ his beloved Detective was making him rock hard in an instant.

“Y-yes. That’s why I’m here. I-I wanna ask a favor.” he stuttered, eyes squeezing shut and blinking several times. He certainly had a hard time focusing, which was exactly what Lucifer wanted.

Changing the side, Lucifer leaned in towards his other ear, his breath tickling against the shell. “How about you give me a name first, hm? I like to put a name to the face of the person that I strike a deal with.”

Swallowing, the man licked his lips, his body intuitively leaning backwards, Lucifer`s aura, his voice, heavy sandalwood and musk aftershave and body heat, all luring him into the lion’s den. “Nick.”

Chloe sipped at her piña colada and stirred it with the tiny umbrella. She almost felt sorry for him, he looked so nervous, but she could only imagine what Lucifer was going to do to make him feel better. "You don't really look like someone who needs a favor from him," she stated, tilting her drink towards Lucifer's direction. 

"Oh, darling," Lucifer crooned, switching to the man's other side. "Not all deals have to be shady." A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he stepped away and made his way to stand next to Chloe. "I have a feeling this gentleman is here for a  _ very _ specific reason. Aren't you?" He ended his explanation with a quick, knowing question. Lucifer could read the younger guy like a book. 

"Yes," Nick whispered, standing as still as possible. He couldn't believe he was talking to him. He couldn't believe he had gathered the courage to walk over to this absolute god and his beautiful woman. 

"How about we go somewhere more private and discuss the details regarding this favor," Lucifer suggested, holding out his hand for Chloe to take as she stood, leaving her half-empty drink on the table. She was breathtaking in her ruby-red dress that flowed over her lithe form. In her heels, she was taller than the other man, but that only added to the divine presence of both her and Lucifer. 

Without waiting for Nick to answer -as the answer was clear to Lucifer already and he merely asked out of politeness- he led the way towards his private elevator in the back of the club, his arm slipping around Chloe’s waist. Cautiously, Nick set his glass down on the circular table and followed the pair, his hands fisted by his sides as he tried to calm himself. 

He stared, unable to take his eyes off of them. When the doors to the elevator closed behind them, Lucifer suddenly grabbed Chloe’s wrists, and roughly pinned her against the back wall of the cabin. While Chloe let out a soft gasp, Lucifer attacked her lips in an instant with his own, rubbing his hips against her. She groaned into the hungry kiss, passionately tasting each other with their tongues. Breathless, Lucifer moved his lips over to her ear with a moan, keeping their bodies grinding, before he whispered, “I swear, I won’t let you take off those delicious high heels until I’ve fucked you to heaven and back tonight. You think our new friend Nick would like that show?”

Chloe's eyes flicked over to Nick, who was standing, frozen, on the other side of the cabin, eyes wide in shock. Then her glance fell onto his crotch. Lucifer looked over his shoulder, following her gaze and smirked. “Well, looks like he already does.”

Nick opened his mouth to say something, but he was saved by the ping announcing their arrival at the penthouse. As if nothing had happened, Lucifer pulled Chloe out of the elevator by her hand, forcing the other man to exit on his own accord. Unable to really breathe, Nick stepped into the den and watched as the couple walked their own paths: Chloe towards the couches and Lucifer, shedding his jacket, towards the bar.

Given his unspoken favor, he decided to stick to Lucifer for the time being, following him cautiously. He watched as Lucifer grabbed them two tumblers and a wine glass, filling them accordingly with an amber liquid from a crystalline decanter and a freshly opened bottle of red wine. Handing one tumbler to Nick he clinked glasses with him. 

“So… Nick” Lucifer emphasized his name, eyes unabashedly travelling over the man’s stature, before they stared back into the green pools. “Just for the entertainment of me and my love… tell me… Why are you here? What is it you desire?”

"You. I want you," he answered quickly, as if the beautiful man before him had reached down his throat and pulled the words out himself. Like in a trance or enchanted by Lucifer’s charm, he continued. “You’re hot, really well built, I mean - Look at you, you’re like damn god or something...” Blinking he suddenly broke out of his daze and frowned, blushing a deep shade of red at how upfront he had stated his desires.

“Well that was pretty much what I expected, except for the insult about my Dad, but I will dismiss that.” Lucifer commented cheerfully, grabbing the glass of wine and bringing it over to Chloe. “See? I told you, darling.” She smiled back at him and took a sip of her beverage, watching Lucifer continue. “Now… let’s talk about the conditions.” 

“Conditions?” Nick asked with a soft frown, but curious nonetheless.

“Yes. You see, my girlfriend has a very modest wish that I would like to fulfill and…” He stepped back up, closing the distance to Nick, reaching out to brush his fingers along the buttons of his tight, white shirt. “I think I could combine it with giving you a  _ very  _ pleasant evening at the same time.”

Nick’s mouth ran dry and he had to bite his lip to refrain from moaning just from the lightest touch of Lucifer`s fingers. “I’m listening…”

Flashing his teeth in a brilliant smirk, he walked around the other man again, using his free hand to brush over the top of his shoulders and squeezing his left biceps. “Chloe over there, would be very eager to observe how I…  _ deliver  _ your favour. She won't, however, take part in any sexual encounter with you. Is that acceptable?” 

Unable to speak, Nick nodded his head, trying to wet his lips as his gaze darted between the woman and Lucifer. He could see that Chloe was confident, but didn't exude the same powerful confidence Lucifer did. She was more reserved, and even seemed a bit embarrassed about wanting to watch. He liked the way her tanned skin seemed to glow under the dim light, the curves of her breasts accentuated by the shadows. He was fixated so hard on Lucifer's love that he didn't even feel the man move to stand behind him and wrap a long, strong arm over his chest. 

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Lucifer whispered into his ear, his lips lingering along the shell for a breath. The smaller man inhaled sharply, trying to not lean back against the solid frame against him. "It's okay, I understand," the Devil continued, loosening his hold to walk around him while keeping a hand on his shoulder. "I can hardly look away, myself." Lucifer continued to circle around him, maintaining contact through his hand while keeping his eyes on Chloe. 

Chloe watched Lucifer move around the younger man, almost as if he were gliding. It was interesting seeing him in action like this. The way his body could move while his dark voice whispered sweet sins into Nick's ear was exciting. Everything of what he did, what he said, and how he looked was like dripping sex, twirling around Nick and encompassing him in a grip of ecstatic lust, impossible to break free from. She could see why the Bible depicted him as a snake that tempted Eve, for he was just as graceful and dangerous. 

Lucifer spun around him one last time before stopping to the side and pulling Nick to face him by the arm. The younger man let out a short groan at the force he was moved by, but kept his face neutral. One side of Lucifer's mouth curved in a smirk and he held Nick's green stare hard. He stepped closer, his chest just below Nick's face, forcing him to look up. Before he could take another breath, Lucifer bent down and pressed his lips against Nick's.

He pulled away after a few seconds, nudging his nose against the other man's and sharing his breath with him. "So we have a deal, then?" He breathed down, pressing his body against Nick's. He rolled his hips, the height difference caused the other man's erection to rub into his muscular thigh. A small moan escaped Nick's parted lips as his eyes squinted closed. "We play and the lady watches?" 

With a hot breath, Nick nodded, his whole body trembling ever so lightly. “Yes… yes that’s alright.” he agreed and put down his tumblr on the counter in fear of losing his grip on it. His cock in his pants had been painfully hard throughout most of the evening that he had been watching the club owner, and now the slightest touch sent his mind into overdrive.

“Wonderful,” Lucifer purred with glee in his eyes. “Now, as I’m always a gentleman…” he trailed off turning to Chloe. “Ladies first.”

Watching Lucifer being this cunning and lecherous towards Nick had already put her body in the state of a delightful tingling sensation, her mind just beginning to fantasize, her lower parts dampening. When she noticed Lucifer’s attention back on herself, she blinked out of her daze. “Oh, if you don’t mind… I’m absolutely fine like this.” she breathed, resting back on the couch, thighs rubbing against each other, and her eyes wandering between him and Nick.

Snickering lowly in understanding, Lucifer ran his tongue between his teeth. So he had been right, he thought. She was turned on, even by the slightest sexually charged interaction between him and another man. Oh, he would please her well tonight and certainly fulfill this special desire of hers. “I see… Of course, darling.” Turning back to Nick, his expression became even more sinister and lustful than it had been before. “Looks like you get my full attention right away.” He grabbed a hold of Nick’s collar, his body pressing against him as he walked him backwards towards the piano.

Greedy and eager to take in all the details of the other man’s physique, he dipped his head to get a real taste of Nick’s lips. Tracing his tongue along his lower lip, he pushed past the parted lips, stroking over matching, wet muscle. Moaning into his mouth, Lucifer pressed him back further, until Nick’s back met the corpus of the instrument. He continued his assault, his lips trailing over jaw line, tongue scraping against stubble. Finally feeling slightly more comfortable, Nick let his hands wander along the hard planes of Lucifer's torso, relishing in the way he could feel strong muscles move under the skin. 

Before he knew it, hot breath and teeth were on his neck, moving down towards his collarbone and his entire body shuddered. “Holy shit,” he breathed out, just as Lucifer wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling their hips closer. His pulse was racing and he felt feverish in the best of ways. Smirking at his reaction, Lucifer trailed his tongue along the thick, pulsing vein on Nick’s throat, enjoying the scruff and aftershave of him. His free hand started working on the buttons on his white shirt, expertly popping them open to reveal a narrow waist and slim hips. He pulled his lips away from Nick’s chest to admire the now visible skin and raised an impressed eyebrow before looking over his shoulder. 

The sight of Chloe was already priceless. Of course she looked gorgeous to him in any attire, but the way she halfway laid on his couch, cheeks all flushed, lips parted and swollen from biting on them, her thighs nervously rubbing against each other in need would send any man to his knees. A low groan escaped him as he saw her eyes flutter for a moment, her hands moving to squeeze her breasts through her dress. Having something particular in mind, he turned back to Nick and hooks a finger into the front of his pants. “Follow,” was all he ordered as he pulled him along towards the couch. Lucifer, in all his elegance, walked backwards, taking his free hand to pull Nick’s up to the first button of his own ruby, red shirt. 

Nick started to undo the buttons, his hands shaking from anticipation, and stopped when Lucifer maneuvered him to the arm of the leather couch. “Don’t stop,” he whispered, running his hand up Nick’s arm and neck until he grabbed the short hairs behind his head. His eyes darted up to meet Chloe’s blue ones, and after she nodded, he pushed the smaller man down onto the couch, knees bent at the cushioned arm, just as he had opened the last button. 

Standing at the side of the couch, Lucifer had a perfect view over both Chloe and Nick. He brushed a hand over the fabric covering Nick’s crotch, lightly squeezing and feeling his size and hardness. The strangled groan that escaped him made the Devil chuckle as he gave it another squeeze. “Look at you, just full of surprises,” Lucifer murmured, trailing a finger up to the buckle of his belt. Using one hand to bite down on a finger to suppress yet another groan, Nick reached out with the other to dip into Lucifer’s sleeve and brush over his forearm. Never being one to disappoint, Lucifer yanked his shirt off, playfully throwing it in Chloe's direction. 

He grabbed Nick's wrist and pulled him up, the smaller man yelped in surprise as Lucifer tugged his open shirt off and tossed it behind him. He roughly pushed him back down before bending over him, his long body easily covering the one beneath him. Holding himself up by his hands on either side of Nick's head, he leaned in further, his hips grinding down into him. Glancing up, he grinned, seeing Chloe clutch onto his crumbled shirt, heavily breathing. “Enjoying the view, Detective? It’s a first row seat for sure.” he quipped and rolled his hips again into Nick, resulting in both of them moaning at the friction of their still clothed erections.

Nick gasped all of a sudden, eyes widening. “D-Detective?”

But Lucifer quickly silenced him with his lips, kissing him hard until he was left breathless. “Don’t worry. She’s not on the job… well, not  _ that _ job anyways.” When he was met with a confused expression from Nick, he clarified, “It means  _ sex _ .”

Chloe let out a deep moan, turned on from both Lucifer addressing her and from the way he said  _ sex _ . Pushing her head back into the cushions, her fingers tightened, almost clawed, on her breasts in a rush of desire sparked by the Devil. Even with someone else in the room, she couldn't help herself. Lucifer's eyes shot over to her, licking his lips as her delicate hands cupped the mounds of her breasts. He groaned, pushing his hard, substantial length against Nick's proportionate size. He continued to grind into him, letting his hips roll in rhythm until he was a panting, moaning wreck beneath him. 

"Take them off," Lucifer commanded, tapping Nick's hip as he stood and started taking his own slacks off. With his nerves strung out, he swung his legs over the arm of the couch so he could plant his feet on the ground, lifting his hips as he pushed his pants down his legs. He watched the tall, impossibly handsome man slowly lower to pull his shoes and socks off before stepping out of the pooled slacks. 

Nick's mouth salivated at the sight of Lucifer's proud cock. It was perfectly sized to his large frame, long, and thick enough to be intimidating. He watched as Lucifer wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking lightly a few times before squeezing. Nick gulped and then looked up into dark brown eyes in awe. The Devil smirked, nodding his head in the direction of the younger man's pants and briefs around his knees. Without further direction, he kicked out of his shoes and hurriedly discarded his remaining clothing. 

He sat naked on the cool leather on the couch, hands pressing into the cushion by his hips. He watched Lucifer stare at his member as he moved to kneel between his spread thighs. Lips licking and parting, Lucifer leaned in, using his hands to press against Nick’s inner thighs, far away enough from the wanted area. Stopping just barely an inch away from Nick’s pulsing cock, he tilted his head and planted light kisses along the thigh, every now and then flicking his tongue. He moved closer with each kiss, his hot breath eventually tickling right against the hard, throbbing shaft.

Nick let out a desperate gasp as Lucifer quickly switched to the other leg, giving it the same treatment. He hadn’t really imagined it to be like that, but then again, he had merely heard that Lucifer was granting favors and was an exquisite lover, never leaving anyone unsatisfied. “Oh please…” he stuttered in another moan, brows furrowed in a pleading glance down at the man between his legs.

Lucifer briefly nibbled at the skin of the thigh, fingers pressing in harder, and let his mouth hover over the base of Nick’s cock. Eyes looking up from under his long dark lashes, he simply gazed at him, waiting and letting him squirm impatiently. For a few more seconds he let him wiggle and plead with another whine. Satisfied to have rendered Nick completely needy, Lucifer had mercy. He lapped out ever so slowly against Nick’s thick, bulging balls, watching in fascination as his cock twitched. Hearing Nick groan out and seeing his hips tremble, he licked up along the full length of him from the base to the tip. 

Lips curled in a smirk with his tongue still resting on the hot, pulsing glands, Lucifer glanced over to Chloe and watched her reactions as he continued with his long strokes along the shaft. She panted, taken aback by her own physical reaction to the scene in front of her. It was something in the way he just gave and took what he wanted. What lay below the belt was such an insignificant detail compared to the essence of their soul to him. He didn't care, man or woman, and she realized humanity had a lot to learn from the supposedly evil angel. 

Lucifer was pulled from the trance of Chloe's eyes by fingers tugging at his hair. He hummed his approval of the gentle reminder, but the chap would just have to wait. He turned his gaze back to the younger man, who was trying his hardest to keep his hips still beneath Lucifer's hands, a barely visible clenching of muscle as his hips tipped up. The Devil loved those delicious little whimpers and pleading gestures he could draw from him. He could make everyone  _ beg  _ for his attention. With an agonizingly slow pace, he trailed his tongue along the prominent pulsing vein before reaching the small slit, revealing a glistening droplet of pleasure.

Lucifer rolled the taste around in his mouth, finishing with a lick to his lips before nipping his way up Nick's toned torso. He plunged his tongue between the trembling lips, letting the other man taste himself on the sliding muscle. Sending out a growl into Nick’s mouth, he ran his fingers possessively along his arms until he gripped into the short, dark strands of his hair, deepening their kiss. Nick whimpered at the sting of his scalp, but groaned when Lucifer bit at his lower lip, tugging the swollen flesh as he pulled away. 

Lucifer smirked as he watched the other man's cock bob against his stomach in need, and he knew the wait just might kill him. Quickly, he reached down and roughly grabbed Nick's hard length in his large hand, squeezing for good measure, forcing a choked moan from him. "No touching," he commanded lowly, tilting his head to the side and taking in the way Nick's jaw moved when he gasped. "That's my job tonight."

The smaller man could do nothing but nod reluctantly, finally able to take a breath when Lucifer released his manhood and stalked towards Chloe. He bent down and pulled her from her seat on the couch. She squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around his neck, the loose hem of her dress allowing her to squeeze his sides without revealing her form. From under her dress, Lucifer kneaded the soft globes of her ass, feeling slick wetness between her thighs. She groaned as his long fingers stroked along the junction where her ass met her sex, massaging the tense muscles in her pelvis. 

"Always so ready for me," he whispered into her neck as his cock twitched from being so close to home. 

Chloe moaned at his touch, dragging her nails from behind his shoulders up to tangle her fingers in his hair. "I'm always ready for you to have your way with me, but what about him?" She asked, leaning her head back to give him better access to her slender neck. 

"He can wait," Lucifer growled against her throat, tongue and teeth scraping her decolletage as he lowered his mouth down to her chest, lifting her higher. "I need you so badly right now, tell me you need me, too," he moaned against the swell of her breast before sinking his teeth in.

" _ Yes _ , I need you, now," she whimpered, pulling him tighter to her chest by her grip in his hair.

Lucifer slid his fingers closer to her center, nearly spilling himself when he made contact with her soaked panties. Impatiently, he pulled the sodden fabric to the side, the pad of his middle finger circling around her swollen entrance before letting her body drop onto his cock in an agonizingly slow drag. They groaned together loudly, her legs shaking against his ribs as she took him all inside her channel, staring into his dangerously sexy eyes. 

"I just can't imagine pleasing someone else before I take care of you," he admitted, gritting his teeth as he started to raise and lower her onto him in sure, strong strokes. She groaned and pulled him into a deep, sensual kiss, tongues and lips attentively worshiping each other in a heated battle. Lucifer gasped into her mouth, suddenly he felt strong fingers digging into his lower back and another set of lips found the junction between his neck and shoulder.

The lips brushed up, and a hot breath tickled against his ear. “I’m not touching myself,” Nick’s husky voice hummed before nipping at Lucifer’s earlobe, drawing a deep groan from him, his hips sharply buckling into Chloe and causing her to accompany him. Staying true to his words, Nick did not touch himself, but made sure to do whatever else he could, including touching Lucifer. He made sure to not interfere on his joyride with his partner, yet couldn’t help himself to his imagination. “What does it feel like to have him inside?” he breathed over Lucifer’s shoulder towards Chloe, using his proximity to grind his cock the slightest bit against the other man’s strong thigh.

Panting and moaning back into Chloe’s mouth, Lucifer shortly pulled away. He wasn’t irritated from Nick’s persistence, but rather impressed he showed he could stay composed while waiting. “I will get to you, Nick, just sit tight…” he purred reassuringly with a small smirk and shuddered out another moan when he felt Nick’s lips suddenly against his other ear. He captured Chloe's lips in another heated kiss, tongues sliding against one another.

“Don’t you want to hear her answer that question?” Nick whispered teasingly, standing on his toes to trace his tongue along the shell of Lucifer's ear.

Releasing Chloe’s lips with a growl, his cock stiffened further inside her wet cavern. Spurred and intrigued from Nicks proposition, he rested his forehead against Chloe’s, holding her gaze. “Yes…” he breathed, continuing to raise and pull her down on him, while meeting her with sharp, long thrusts, “Tell us how my cock feels inside you.”

Her fingers dug into his dark strands, scraping over his scalp, as his thrusts made her body and mind cry out in pleasure. Mouth agape, she moaned each time she was sent down on him again. “Nnngh… You’re so big, stretching me out. Mmmm… and you hit all those special places, deep inside me, only you can hit .” Her voice was high and whimpering, slightly choked every time he bottomed out in her, and it drove him absolutely insane to hear her that way. 

Lucifer groaned, holding one hand under her thighs, he brought the other up to cup around her shoulder, pressing her down on his cock as far as she could go. Her grip in his hair tightened as her head fell back, he could feel her walls fluttering around him, and he knew they were both close. The other man behind Lucifer was breathing hard, watching both individuals thrive in the throes of passion. The Devil didn't want to share this moment with anyone, not even the guy he was going to fuck for his beloved Detective. 

He moved her slightly, bending down to let her tailbone rest on the arm of the couch. She kept her legs pulled up at his sides, and he widened his stance to accommodate her lowered position. He leaned over her body, one hand gripping the back of the couch, the other wrapped behind her back so his hand could fist into her hair. He stopped thrusting into her and turned to look at Nick from over his shoulder. "Go wait on the bed, I'm not finished with her yet," he told him, returning his full attention to Chloe.

Reluctantly, Nick did as instructed, relieved that he would still be able to watch the stunning man fuck his gorgeous woman. He watched as the large man fucked her thoroughly; it was intense, and rough, but no less passionate than love making. The woman was clinging to him, holding on for her life as she looked close to tears in pure ecstasy. He marveled at the way Lucifer was whispering sweet and sexy nothings against her skin, and he only wished he could get a taste of such treatment. He almost felt like he shouldn't watch something so intimate, but he couldn't look away, either. They were beautiful together; a perfect match of power and grace. He wasn't watching sex, he was watching a purely sinful, devoted worship take place. 

His cock ached for attention, but he restrained himself from touching, even as he hears the whimpers and cries from the woman as she came on Lucifer's cock. He could see the man smirking proudly by her lips before his jaw went slack and his mouth parted into a deep groan. Nick watched his hips rutt against Chloe's as he spilled himself into her depths and panted into her lungs. 

Kissing her swollen lips after their high had calmed down, Lucifer pulled out of her, his firm body sliding down to the ground between her legs. With a purr he disappeared beneath her dress, the movement of the fabric the indicator for what pleasure he put Chloe in next. Watching with his mouth watering, Nick thought of how Lucifer’s mouth worked against his lover’s dripping heat, eating up their joined arousals in both an act of pleasure and care. The bump of fabric moved faster and Chloe’s fingers had dug into the leather couch, eyes closed, lips parted. He caught himself in a similar position on the bed, as his fingers had gripped the sheets so tightly, his knuckles turned white. He bit his lips, though unable to hold a moan, when Chloe’s head rolled back and she quivered in a second orgasm. Only when her movements had stilled did Lucifer emerge from beneath her dress, licking his glistening lips with a satisfied hum and smirk.

Chloe smirked back at him, teasingly curling her finger to lure him in. She motioned for him to stand above her, and leaned in when his hips were at the height of her head. Fingers lightly caressing his muscular thighs, her lips parted, and she took in his still hard cock slowly. Resting the shaft against the flat of her tongue, she wrapped her lips around him, mixing her saliva with the remains of his cum and her juices. She lapped and sucked, keeping him proudly stiff as she cleaned him from base to top, before she finished with a teasing bite against the length of him. 

Lucifer growled as he pulled her up to stand against him. His lips moved as he whispered something against his partner’s lips, before kissing and sharing their mixed taste with her. Then both their heads turned, and two lust-filled pairs of eyes fixated on Nick. Almost like predators, the two stalked over to the bedroom, Lucifer looking proud and dominant, ready for a good, rough fuck, while Chloe looked eager and excited, and hungry to watch. 

“You stayed put,” Lucifer purred with a sinister grin as he stepped closer until he reached the edge of the bed. “Good boy.” Nick sat in full length on the middle of the mattress as Lucifer leaned forward, his broad frame, beginning to crawl onto the bed. Out of reflex, Nick tried to scoot himself backwards, but there was no space. The Devil’s palms tapped forward, framing Nick at his arms, while Lucifer’s knees were encompassing Nick’s thighs. He hovered above him like the wild lion he was.

Sucking in a trembling breath, Nick raised his hands, digits lightly digging into the muscular chest above him. “Please…” he moaned, his neglected, reddened cock twitching, “Please fuck me now.” He traced the strong planes and sharp valleys of Lucifer’s abs, holding back another moan at the thought of them contracting with each thrust as he pounded into him.

Eyes sparkling darkly with hunger for a male prey, he licked his lips, noticing how Chloe shifted beside them, sitting at the edge of the bed and making herself comfortable. “You truly have been very patient… Since this is your request… Tell me, Nick, how hard would you like for me to fuck you?” Not giving Nick truly time to formulate an answer, he reached between them, lean, long fingers wrapping around throbbing flesh, drawing out a high groan from the man beneath him. 

The green-eyed man swallowed, eyes wide and blinking, his cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of red than they already had before. Lucifer picked up on his reaction, immediately knowing it to be insecurity. “You’ve never been fucked like this before, have you?” he asked quietly, his voice smooth and even. “Don’t worry, no judgement from me on that matter.”

Nick shook his head, licking his lips nervously as he averted his gaze away from Lucifer's. He felt a warm hand pushing his chin up to force him to make eye contact. Before his eyes could focus, Lucifer had bent down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. "Always the one fucking, never the one being fucked," Lucifer whispered against his lips, letting his tongue dart out and touch Nick's teeth before he leaned up, still straddling him. 

" _ Yesss," _ Nick moaned, loving the way the obscenity fell off his accented tongue. Lucifer started to shift forward on his knees, his heavy balls dragging on Nick's smooth, heated skin, until he could lean on his hands against the headboard. He dangled his cock in front of the smaller man's eager lips, jerking his hips back if the man tried to lean up to it. 

"I'm going to show you what's it like to get nice and properly fucked," he expressed, circling his hips to continue to tease the man beneath him. The frustrated whimpers only fed into his devilish nature and made him want to hear him beg. "I'm going to start by fucking that pretty mouth." Lucifer took the opportunity to shove his cock into Nick's surprised, wide-open mouth. For effect, Lucifer lifted his knees one by one, inching forward to have better access to Nick's wet mouth, as well as to pin his arms beneath his knees. The smaller man groaned around the large cock at the back of his throat, enjoying the pressure on his upper arms and shoulders. He was stuck, unable to stop the man above him, and he loved it. 

"Yes, just keep that mouth nice and wide for me," Lucifer moaned, his head falling forward between his raised arms as he started rutting into Nick's mouth and throat. There was hardly anything comparable to the contraction deep in another’s throat, forcing the gag reflex and having saliva pool and leak from the mouth he was fucking. Watching the man take him so willingly and enjoying his raw manhandling, turned him on beyond measure. 

The Devil continued to thrust his cock into Nick's mouth, keeping him pinned beneath him. He let his hips rutt, his grip on the headboard allowed him to angle himself perfectly over the eager mouth. “Yesss… that’s it…” he groaned, feeling Nick’s throat relax and contract around him. “You get me all excited. Will you let me take your ass all the way with my cock as well, hm?” He pulled back a little, allowing the man beneath him to take a deep breath and to respond with a vibrating humming against the pulsing flesh. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

Satisfied to see Nick all flustered and with his jaw slack, Lucifer shifted his knees and moved his way back along the body of his nightly consort. His cock was painfully throbbing, Nick’s wet mouth spending him just barely enough friction to not immediately fuck him senseless. But he didn’t  _ want _ that. Not for the guy’s first time as a bottom. He wanted to make it pleasant for himself and him and that meant he needed to take at least a some time to prepare the man before fucking his brains out.

Nick watched with intrigue, mouth filled with thick saliva from gagging, as Lucifer swung his leg back to meet the other on his side before grabbing his hips and forcing the younger man to flip over onto his stomach. His ignored cock involuntarily ground against the soft sheets, and the human moaned at the relief of slight friction. He was almost too busy seeking out the sensations from the silk sheets to feel soft, determined lips kissing a trail down his back. It wasn't until he felt large hands pull apart and squeeze the firm globes of his ass that he was fully aware of his surroundings.

Hot, wet muscle licked a thick line from his perineum, over his puckered hole, and up through the crease of his ass. Nick couldn't stop the gasping moan from tearing through his lungs and Lucifer repeated the action a few more times. When he circled that skilled tongue around the tense opening, the younger man groaned into the pillow under his face, barely muffling the sound. Lucifer hummed against the man's hole, darting his tongue along the tight ring and his fingers dug into the toned muscle and flesh of his ass. Nick felt the tip of the slick muscle start to press into him and stars shot across his field of vision. His hands fisted into the now-crumpled sheets and his teeth sank into the soft pillow in a desperate fight for control over himself. 

"I just love pillow-biters," Lucifer murmured against the seam of his ass. "They're just so good at taking my cock." The larger man snickered as Nick whimpered and wiggled his hips in need of more. Feeling like he was ready, Lucifer sucked his pointer finger and brought the tip to trace around the tensing entrance. He watched Nick's body still, shuddering with nervous energy, before he pressed his finger in, slowly sinking down to his knuckles. Lucifer groaned as muscle firmly encased his finger. "So tight," he praised, pumping his finger in and out of Nick's ass gently. "My cock is going to feel so good in there."

From a short distance, Chloe watched the Devil in his natural environment. The angel was so at ease like this, so perfectly poised in debauchery. He was the master of desire, and that lusty mouth of his was his second-best weapon. She had been on the receiving end of his work countless times by now, but watching him perform was a different kind of erotic show. His attention to detail, being able to get a sense for what his partner needed, was a skill that showed his true age. He was breathtaking in his element of providing pleasure. No one could ever look as good as he did making someone else feel amazing. Pleasing others was his own fetish, and she didn’t mind letting him indulge in it. 

“What do you think, my friend,” Lucifer started, his slick finger working out the tightness and slowly releasing the tension. “How many can you take, hm?” Lucifer watched as the other man lifted his head, turning it to look at him from the side. “Just the **one**? Or maybe you’re up for a challenge and want all **four**?” Lucifer sighed, pulling his finger out of the slightly stretched hole, letting his tongue dip deeper into the entrance before letting his fingers rub around the circle. He raised an eyebrow at Nick, waiting for him to reply so he could continue to warm-up the man before fucking him senseless. 

“ **Three** , I’ll try three,” he replied, nodding his head and biting his lip. One of Lucifer’s thick fingers had been enough to justify his nervousness, and he knew three would be much more than that, however, if he was going to take that monster cock up his ass, he would need some help. 

“Brilliant,” Lucifer cheered, quickly reaching over Nick to get a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. He grabbed the man beneath him, lifting his hips up to get him on all fours in front of him. Leaning behind him, one knee bent up with his foot on the bed next to Nick’s knee, he popped the cap and squirt a generous amount of cool liquid down the seam of his ass. Nick’s body shivered at the sensation, but Lucifer’s warm fingers rubbing against his entrance quickly soothed the cold. As he rubbed the tightening ring of muscle, Lucifer bent over Nick’s back and kissed his neck, his free hand massaging down the slender arm before sliding down his side to rest on his hip. 

The human wasn’t sure what to expect, but he was taken by surprise when Lucifer wrapped his free hand around his cock, reaching from around his hip, and slowly started pressing three fingers into his ass at the same time. The glide from the lube aided in lessening the friction as he wiggled the digits inside until his pinkie and thumb were pressed firmly against the round, firm cheeks.

“Holy shit  _ FUCK _ !” Nick cried out, his head falling down between his arms as he began to feel dizzy from holding his breath. He could feel his knees beginning to quiver, and he wondered if he would be able to make it to the point of having a cock inside him. The fingers in his ass continued to stretch and relax the muscles until he felt comfortable with the intrusion. Any discomfort was starting to melt away, and he was beginning to feel pure pleasure. Lucifer’s sure strokes on his cock and the steady pistoning of fingers in his ass had him close to release. He could feel the build up, the coiling of his loins, and he wanted to wait, and cum later, but he also didn’t want it to stop. “Shit, I’m gonna-” he panted out, stopping himself with a huge gulp of air. Suddenly, Lucifer dropped his hands away from him, leaving the man empty and denied, yet again. 

“No you’re not,” he argued as he lined his hips up against Nick’s rounded ass. “Not yet.” He pressed the head of his cock against the slightly loosened hole, feeling the way he could slide in just barely. The initial sting was the worst, he knew that, but he had to get it in before he could make the younger man feel the most alive he had ever felt. “Touch yourself, it’ll help,” he ordered, waiting until Nick had followed his command and started stroking his aching cock. When he heard the man moan, he started sliding in, holding back whenever he could see the muscles in his back tense up. When he was far enough in, Lucifer leaned over Nick’s body, his hands coming up to grab his shoulders as he kissed along the top of his back and neck. Nick released a deep visceral, guttural groan as Lucifer hit home, burying himself to the hilt in his ass and staying there. 

"Oh,  _ Nick,"  _ Lucifer huffed, slapping his ass in admiration. "Look at you! Backdoor virgin no more, mate," he finished with a satisfied chuckle. Nick's body felt like it was on fire with icy water being poured over it. The sensation was almost too much, but it was slowly coming to a bearably pleasant feeling. He had the most beautiful man he'd ever seen buried deep inside him, a feat he never thought possible, and he absolutely loved it. 

“Yesss… oh fuck, yes!” Nick lewdly groaned, overwhelmed with the sensation of Lucifer’s body enveloping him whole; the broad muscular form on top of him and the most amazing, huge cock fucking his needy ass. And his insides were truly on fire, each of Lucifer’s thrusts precisely aimed and making his balls tighten up with the growing pressure. Wanting to feel the build up from the cock inside him, rather than his own hand jerking himself, he forced both his hands to grip back into the sheets. Concentrating as best as he could, he tried to relax further into Lucifer’s slamming hips against his ass and was rewarded with the Devil bending over him further.

Aligning his knees outside of Nick’s Lucifer put one hand on the mattress next to Nick’s chest, while he slung his other arm around the chest, forcing Nick’s upper body to arch up and backwards. “You’ve got one hell of a fine ass, Nick.” he breathed, lips pressing against the shell of the other man’s ear. “Let me give it one hell of a good fuck.” With the change of balance, he was now increasing the spread of his jerking hips, moaning in satisfaction as his pace was rough and fast enough to fill the room with smacking sounds.

Chloe had a side view of her personal show: she was able to see both men fairly well as they were slightly diagonal on the bed. She had an absolutely perfect view of Lucifer, though. She loved watching the way his body rolled with each thrust; a rhythmic dance of his frame that only added to the serpentine-like nature she had considered earlier. He was both Cobra and Wrangler, a dichotomous power-play of both servant and master in sex. 

Masculine grunts and groans echoed in the open space of the penthouse. The occasional expletive, deep and raspy with desire, would fall from either mans' lips as they continued to climb higher in their pleasure. Once Nick had become fully accustomed to being forcefully fucked up the ass, Lucifer had pulled out and flipped him over, shoving his back down on the bed with a hand spread on his chest. Nick bit his lip, wrapping his hand around the thick wrist near his chest as Lucifer brought one of his legs up over his shoulder. 

Smirking, the Devil bent down, sucking the other man's bottom lip into his mouth, burying his large cock back into that tight ass in a single stroke. Lucifer relished the gasp against his lips, noting the difference between the softer one that had his knees weak when Chloe would do it. Nonetheless, this was for her, and he was giving her one hell of a show. Plus, he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying himself, and he never did that. 

Looking down, Lucifer eyes the stuff, red cock between them, his lips going dry at the way the member bounced against its owner's stomach with every thrust. He reached between them, holding his weight on one arm as he started stroking the painfully hard dick quickly. Nick grunted and groaned under him, his back arching as his arms reached overhead to grasp the pillows there. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," the younger man chanted quickly between long, ragged breaths. He was unable to control the noises he was making, but they seemed to only spur Lucifer into fucking him even harder. The whirlwind of sensations coming from both his ass and his cock were reaching their summit, and he had no idea which thrust or tug would push him over. 

Licking his lips, Lucifer smirked, relishing in the groans of ecstasy Nick chanted in waves beneath him. He could feel Nick’s inner muscles starting to spasm. The ass was rhythmically tightening on his throbbing cock, a cry of both the need for just a little more friction, but also the greedy motions to milk him dry. With eyes almost changed to pitch black, Lucifer watched the delicious abs of Nick coming forth from the sharp cuts in between with each of his thrusts, signaling as well, how close the man was to his climax. “Almost, Nick… Mmmm… Squeeze that ass on me and cum. Release all that delicious juice.” he panted as his hand worked expertedly on the other’s cock.

In the end, it was neither Lucifer’s thrusts nor jerking hand that made him explode, but his sinfully deep and sexual voice. “Oh god, fuck!” Nick cried out, head bending back and pressing into the pillows, “Yesss! Fuck yes! I’m cumming!” He trembled and convulsed, feeling the pressure rush from his tight, heavy balls through his cock and, with the firm strokes of Lucifer’s hand, shot his load in three bursts over his stomach and chest, even making it up to his neck. 

"Yes, I love that," Lucifer grunted, increasing his thrusts while releasing the softening member in his hand. "I love to watch people let go for me." He had forgiven him for mentioning his Father; it was such a common expression for humans he had learned to drown it out over the years. He watched the slimmer, leaner body beneath him continue to writhe from his fucking, sweat and cum staining the expanse of smooth skin and toned muscle. 

His pounding movements, combined with Nick’s tightening ass and first class orgasm, were pushing his own release closer to its completion. Just when he was pondering where to cum, Nick voiced his wish on the matter. 

“Fuck, please cum inside me. Please…” Nick panted, the intensity of his own climax still rocking through him. With cramping fingers he reached up and dug them into Lucifer’s chest, looking up at him needy, pleading and desperate for more.

Lucifer leaned back to rest his weight back on his knees and let Nick’s leg lower down to his side. “You’re all in, hm? Want me to truly bugger you up, don’t you? Such commitment.” he purred in between groans as he slung his arms around the other’s thighs to be able to thrust harder. “Well I’m happy to deliver the full package.” And Lucifer went on with now fully focusing on his own pleasure, thrusting hard, fast and deep so he was burying himself to the hilt with each slam of his hips.

He grunted as rutts sent sweaty slaps through the room, mixed together with Nick’s moans that caused his cock to harden and twitch. He could feel his cum gathering and rising with the pressure that was about to overtake him. Just a little more and he could fuck himself into his own version of heaven. 

A new pressure on the mattress, made him glance to the side, noticing Chloe having climbed up on her knees directly next to him. His hips never slowing their movements, Lucifer lowered Nick’s left leg, and slipped his arm around Chloe’s waist with a grunt. Without words, their hungry lips met in a feverish, raw and sinfully filthy kiss while he kept the rhythm of his hips determined, a constant piston firing towards completion. Her hands gripped into his damp, messy hair and tugged his face even closer to hers. With his ability to focus perfectly on multiple things at once, he allowed himself to dive into the warmth of her mouth, groaning and licking along her tongue.

Tasting her mouth, his cock buried deep in the ass of some random man, her fingers doing those wonderful things to his hair, was more than he could imagine he deserved. Even though this was for her, the sheer fact she allowed this, knowing it fed into his other side, his undeniable attraction to all, was something he adored about her. This final move, her kiss as he neared his imminent release, was the last thread of acceptance he needed. She was perfection incarnate. The only one who could touch his soft spots, the only one able to cut through them and eviscerate the Devil. At that moment, her mouth sucking his bottom lip and his cock enveloped in tight heat, he felt as if she had ripped him open and let his insides spill in the most pleasurable way only he could imagine. 

Feeling her lips just slightly pull away and lingering in front of his as their eyes met, his body fell over the edge, hovering for a moment towards a glimmering paradise he was not welcome at, before plummeting down to a better place he called home. His hips stuttered for a second before they fell into a slower, prolonging pace as he pressed his forehead against Chloe's. Giving her something she wanted, that she had feared to talk about, felt better than he thought it would. He wanted nothing more than to give her everything she even considered she might want. Her soft smile as he finished was all he would ever need for the remainder of his existence.

Nick felt it, the moment the statuesque man over him began to empty himself. The swell of the already large member, the brief stillness of his hips, and the absolutely primal groan that was breathed against the woman's lips. Watching the two of them together, for the third time that night, was nothing short of a religious experience. The way their lips moved against each other, the sounds they only seemed to pull from the other, and the way their eyes told stories of a love far too complex for anyone to understand, was something he knew he would never have. He was fine being their toy for the night, fulfilling a fantasy for them, and that made him feel special, if even for a moment. Even though the other man busied himself with the woman, he never let Nick feel left out. The firm hand on his hip massaging skin and muscle cemented his existence right then and there. 

Chloe stroked Lucifer's face as he turned his head back towards his supporting actor for the evening, slightly out of breath. “Truly a very nice, fuckable ass,” he breathed as he rolled his hips slowly a few times before pulling out of Nick. Both men sighed at the lack of sensation on their electrified skin, and Nick's brows furrowed together as he felt warm wetness pool under his used ass. "It is entirely normal for you to be unable to sit for a few days," Lucifer said, winking at the guy while he clapped a hand on his knee. "Isn't that right, Detective?" He asked, smirking at his sublime partner. 

Her cheeks immediately turned a darker shade as Lucifer addressed her, but she felt more emboldened with the treatment and attention he gave her, instead of shying away. One hand reaching to caress over the hard planes of his chest, her other went to brush her thumb over his parted lips, as she hummed. “It’s the sweetest kind of pain though. The one you feel a little sad about when it fades away.” Her eyes gazed into the dark pools of brown from her partner, admiring how his smirk was influenced from surprise and happiness about the meaning of her words.

It was clear to Nick that the two were hardly done with each other for the night and he had to admit, he felt a certain discomfort at staying longer than their agreement had included. Being, however, thoroughly messed up from Lucifer’s and his own cum, he first needed to clean up. “Mind me using your shower, before I leave you two lovebirds?”

Inhaling deeply, Lucifer kissed against Chloe’s thumb. “By all means. And I think I’ll join you.” he answered, although his eyes stayed on his Detective. ”Sounds like someone else wants that special treatment after seeing how much you enjoyed it.” He could see the small sparkle in Chloe’s eyes and the instant thunder of her heart, and knew he was right. Climbing off the bed he helped Nick slip off and watched him with a satisfied smile as the young man tried to keep his balance on shaky legs.

The gentleman he was, he guided the way towards the bathroom, looking over his shoulder to pucker his lips in a kiss on Chloe's direction. She smiled and repeated the gesture, twirling where she stood by the bed and falling back onto the mattress as the men disappeared. She knew Lucifer wouldn't be doing anything else with the other guy, and her thighs rubbed together at the thought of her fresh, wet-haired Devil, ready for her once again after fucking one very lucky man. She was soaking wet between her thighs after watching Lucifer and Nick. She had no idea it would have been as good as it was. She would easily buy a second ticket to that show. 

In the shower, Nick was completely surprised by how platonic it was. Somehow, there was no longer any sexual energy lingering, as if Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome could just turn it off like a faucet. They washed under hot water, letting the soap cary the evidence of their encounter down the drain. They occasional shared some small talk, but the situation wasn't awkward in any way. Lucifer didn't avoid touching him, but he didn't make a move to explicitly do it. It was comfortable and normal feeling, like two athletes showering after a victorious game. That being said, Nick couldn't help the partial erection he kept getting due to the way Lucifer looked when wet, hair clinging to his forehead and water droplets in his lashes and stubble. He thought about how ridiculous it was for someone to be that goddamn attractive. 

Once finished, Lucifer slid into his dark silk robe, tying it loosely around his waist before tossing Nick a fluffy, white towel. He wrapped it around his hips and followed the other back out into the large open room if the penthouse. Lucifer walked over to his bed, kneeling down next to Chloe and whispering with her as Nick quietly got dressed by the couch. She bit her lip, not trying to hide the grin spreading across her face and nodded at him, before he turned back to the younger man. 

Nick quickly put his clothes back on, although struggling with a little groan escaping him when climbing into his pants. He shot a glance at Lucifer, expecting a comment, but he merely looked at him, and Nick was glad to not hear him chuckle. He did already feel the soreness and, admittedly, a lack of Lucifer’s cock. At last he was fully clothed and Lucifer accompanied him to the elevator. “So erm… Thanks for the favor.” he uttered, a bit awkward about how to leave, when Lucifer pushed the button and the doors slid open.

“You’re most welcome. I suppose everyone got something out of the deal. Or  _ in _ , depending on the perspective.” Lucifer cooed tongue in cheek as he took in the man’s shape a last time. “Give me a call when you need another such favor. Perhaps she would be game for it again. I believe she thoroughly enjoyed the show.” he added, motioning back to his bedroom before eyeing Nick again, calculatingly. “I mean, if you’re up for it, that is.”

Nick felt his cheeks flushing and the semi-hardness in his pants became an instant pulsing and burning iron rod once again, and he knew he couldn’t hide his reaction from the other man. “Oh, believe me, I’m up for it.” he muttered in a half-moan, his heart making a jump when Lucifer responded with a bright smirk.

“Lucifeeer!” Chloe called in a playful, luring tone, “I’m waiting…”

Giving a last nod at Nick, he clapped and rubbed his hands as he turned and headed back through his living room. “I’m coming, darling!” Lucifer raised his eyebrows at Nick and turned as the elevator doors began to close, slipping the robe off and giving the other man a brief glimpse of his naked form, once more. Nick huffed out a long breath, cheeks blowing out, as he leaned his back against the wall of the elevator. "Holy shit," he murmured to himself, shaking his head at the incredible turn of events for the evening and the seemingly endless stamina Lucifer had. Before the elevator reached the club floor, he swore he heard squeals of glee mixed with moans from above. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy... oh, boys! haha. We do hope you like this.... especially a certain someone. Let's see if they get it, hm? We love you all! Until we cum together and make another smut-baby.... we'll see you later ;)


End file.
